Księżna
Księżna (właśc. Jej Książęca Wysokość, Prawdziwy Kryształ, Jedyny w Swoim Rodzaju; ang. Duchess, Her Royal Duchess Diamond Persnickety, the First, Last and Only) – fikcyjna postać występująca w serialu animowanym Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster. Opis thumbthumb Jest jednym z czarnych charakterów i antagonistów w serialu. W oryginalnej wersji językowej mówi z niemieckim akcentem, aczkolwiek najprawdopodobniej pochodzi z Francji i jest wymyślona przez jakiegoś francuskiego artystę, zapewne malarza. Sama siebie określa "dziełem sztuki". W odc. "Podano do stołu" jadła najprawdopodobniej kiełbasę - znany element kuchni niemieckiej. Uważa się za najpiękniejszą na całym świecie spośród nie tylko zmyślonych przyjaciół, ale także wszystkich istot. Stawia innym wysokie wymagania i domaga się królewskiego, arystokratycznego traktowania. Mimo tego wiele osób i tak twierdzi, że jest brzydka. Jest jedynym zmyślonym przyjacielem w całym domu, którego personel chciałby w głębi duszy się pozbyć. Ona sama również marzy o tym, by opuścić dom pani Foster. Chciałaby trafić do Francji lub zostać zaadoptowanym przez zamożną rodzinę. Pan Zając wydaje cały budżet by ją zareklamować, jest skłonny nawet zapłacić, by ktoś ją zaadoptował. Mimo faktu, że zdarzają się chętni, Księżna jest bardzo wybredna i od razu wszystkich krytykuje. Została zaadoptowana przez sąsiadów Maksa w odcinku jej poświęconym - Księżna lamentów, ale wróciła po pewnym czasie na nowo do przytułku. W odc. Nowy dom Bloo Księżna została wybrana przez zamożne małżeństwo jako idealna przyjaciółka dla ich kochanej, lecz walczącej z bólem głowy córki. W tym samym odcinku obmyśliła szczwany plan, którego realizacja miała doprowadzić do zamordowania Bloo. Miała to być kara za to, że to właśnie przez niego córka bogaczy nie chciała jej zaadoptować. Jak dowiadujemy się w odc. Ubiec pannę młodą, organizuje co jakiś czas podwieczorek u Księżnej na zewnątrz domu pani Foster. Okazuje się jednak, że zaprasza na to przyjęcie tylko samą siebie. Jej pokój mieści się na trzecim piętrze. Wygląd Księżna wykonana jest w 2D. Gdy się odwraca, widać, że jej ciało jest płaską powierzchnią (jak z obrazu). Nosi biały sweter (codziennie nowy, szyty przez panią Foster, koniecznie z jedwabiu), kolczyki, rajstopy w paski oraz szpilki. Ma na sobie także mnóstwo biżuterii, w tym klejnoty. Ciekawostki * Ma dobre kontakty z Ekstremozaurami. Potrafi nad nimi nawet zapanować. * W czasie kiedy wszyscy mieszkańcy domu jedzą wspólnie kolację przy stole w jadalni kilka pięter niżej, Księżna wyjątkowo je u siebie bez towarzystwa. * Księżna jest jednym z niewielu wymyślonych przyjaciół, którzy nie podpisali się na kartce pożegnalnej Maksa. Cytaty * Gdybym chciała Koko-flakes to bym powiedziała, że chcę Koko-flakes! * (...) ale nie chcę też wracać do domu pani Foster. Ja chcę do FRANCJI! * Nie, nie, nie! To jest nie do przyjęcia! Nie zniosę żeby moja jedwabna pościel była prana z brudami tej hałaśliwej hałastry lokatorów domu! Powtarzałam to już setki razy: prać wyłącznie w importowanej wodzie - nie obchodzi mnie, czy będziecie ją ściągać ze Szwajcarii! Zapamiętaj to sobie wreszcie...! (patrząc na Bloo, Maksa, Chudego i Koko) ''Czego tu chcecie? WYNOCHA, WYNOCHA, WYNOCHA! ** Opis: krytykując sposób prania pościeli przez Frankę. * Dotknąć plastiku?! No wiesz! Mam błękitną krew. * Moje oczy... przecież same się nie otworzą... ** Opis: prosząc Frankę o to, by otworzyła jej oczy z rana. * Te płatki nie były lukrowane pojedynczo. ** Opis: o płatkach śniadaniowych. * Nie mogę spać na tej poduszce. Jest wypchana piórami kaczek. Żądam aby moja poduszka była zrobiona z puchu najlepszych gęsi! O Księżnej * Tak, tak! Mamy idealną przyjaciółkę dla waszej kochanej córeczki, hii...! ** Opis: Franka do milionera i jego żony, których niemiła córka potrzebuje zmyślonego przyjaciela. Galeria Księżna_BFAHP.png|Księżna w grze ''Big Fat Awesome House Party en:Duchess Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Zmyśleni przyjaciele Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Bohaterowie drugoplanowi Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Mieszkańcy domu pani Foster